Disturbed
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy and Nami start liking each other after 2 years and confess to each other… Their lust and heat grows, but everyone keeps disturbing them! – Bit M-Rated. Getting more M-Rated in story progress! Request from sambharie.
1. First time disturbed

**This is a request from sambharie! Talkroulette was actually going to be an M-rated story, but I'm going to skip that and I'm going to make a multi-chaptered story out of this one… I still continue talkroulette but without sex. **

**Who said they can't have 'sex'(See my summary) in more chapters =D And this is so much easier to write instead writing about having cybersex and shit -., sambharie, I hope you'll enjoy your request xD**

**Disclaimer: Fruck, still don't own One Piece…**

**First chapter is still T rated.  
-**

"Did someone notice Nami is more patient?"

Nami looked up from her map. It was night and they sat on their ship, some where docked in Fishman Island. It was very quiet in the aquariumroom now. Everyone was there, enjoying their stories about old times and about their training. Although, Sanji won't tell much and Zoro's eye is still a mystery. Some looked confused at Usopp when he made his statement and some looked confused at Nami, caused by Usopp's statement. Nami cocked her eyebrow while taking a sip from her drink.

"What are you saying?" asked Nami confused and slightly irritated.

"Well…" said Usopp trying to sound smart "You haven't hit someone yet." Everyone looked from Usopp to Nami.

"I did… I kicked Brook when he asked for my panties,"

"Yes, but you haven't hit Luffy, Chopper or me yet…" Luffy and Chopper blinked.

Robin closed her book and listened with interest. Nami drunk her drink very fast. She felt anger boiling.

"Yes… So?" asked Nami "You are more mature, Chopper didn't do anything retarded and Luffy…"

Nami looked at Luffy and cocked an eyebrow. Robin smiled, seeing this little play.

"Luffy still is retarded and immature, so~" said Usopp.

Some nodded in agreement. Luffy only cocked his head and pouted. 'Why haven't I hit him yet?' thought Nami.

"I don't know," said Nami honest. Some raised their eyebrow and looked at Luffy and back at Nami. "Maybe because he's stronger…?" she asked more then saying. Luffy frowned when he saw a sad look at Nami's face 'And because he suffered the most…' thought Nami. "And I was on an island full with retards, so I got used to it," she explained.

"Really?" asked Usopp. Nami nodded. 'Why am I explaining this?' thought Nami with a sigh.

Luffy stood up and stretched his arms with a yawn.

"I'm going to bed… It's going to be a long day… Again,"

Everyone nodded and agreed silently. Robin looked at Nami and Nami was busy on her map again. Robin grabbed her book and leaned close to Nami's ear.

"How could you call that immature?" whispered Robin.

Nami frowned and looked at her. She pointed at Luffy and Nami looked at him. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw him grab weights.

"L…Luffy…" murmured Nami.

Robin smiled and stood up. She exited the room leaving Nami and Luffy behind. Luffy turned and looked confused at Nami.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Since when do you train with weights?"

Luffy blinked and looked at the weights. He grinned.

"I used stones on Amazon Lilly"

Nami blinked a few times. She looked at the chair next to her and patted on it, as a sign for Luffy to sit down. Luffy smiled and lay the weight down. He walked towards the chair and sat down.

"How was it like in Amazon Lilly?" asked Nami curious.

Luffy smiled and thought for a second.

"Well… There were only girls… And it's really big!" Nami frowned a bit at the 'only girls' part.

"Really? Tell me more about those… Girls…"

"Euhm… Hancock?" asked Luffy. Nami nodded softly. She knew Hancock was the shichibukai and she was beautiful. "Hmm… She wants to marry me…"

"What!" yelled Nami.

"Shh!" said Luffy, figuring everyone was already sleeping or in their beds.

"Why does she…?" said Nami soft. Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "How do you know she wants to marry you?" asked Nami

"She asked me and I said: I don't wanna marry you," Nami cocked an eyebrow. How does he know what marrying is? "She first had to explain what marrying was, though…" Nami smiled. He answered her question. "But she explained what it was… Staying with each other for ever, getting children and a house, loving…each… other…" Luffy said the last part really slow. Nami looked confused. What the hell was that? Luffy looked at Nami and grinned. "But I said no." Nami smiled and nodded.

"But she is beautiful…" said Nami.

Luffy pouted and looked at the ceiling

"Could be, but she's not my type…?" Nami gasped

"You have a type!" Luffy laughed and nodded.

"Guess so!" Nami smiled. She was kinda curious.

"Your type… Doesn't have something attached between the legs, right?"

"No."

"Good! What's she like?" asked Nami. Luffy thought again.

"Well… Everytime she asked me if I wanted to marry me, I saw someone else…" murmured Luffy. "She looked blurry, though, but I know who she was…" he said scratching his cheek. Nami smiled. She wanted to know it… But also not… What if it's someone else? Why does she care? Nami's expression turned a bit sad… Why?

"Never mind…" said Nami soft. Luffy looked confused when Nam stood. "I don't have to know who your type is. It's your secret…"

"It's no secret…" Nami turned. Luffy looked at the other way with his hand under his chin.

"Yea, well… I don't have to know…" she touched the doorknob

"I don't know how it happened…" said Luffy "Or when…"

"Luffy, I don-" She got cut off

"Maybe since the beginning or since Arlong…" Nami turned with wide expressionless eyes and she let go off the doorknob. "Or later at Drum Island," Nami walked back to Luffy and sat down on hr chair again. She looked confused at him. "Hmm…" he hummed.

"Luffy, what do you mean?" she asked.

She knew she was the only girl in the crew back at Arlong… Luffy looked at her again and Nami made a little gasp.

"Every time Hancock asked me to marry her, I saw someone else…Someone I really missed, someone important to me…" Nami looked with a soft expression

"You missed everyone, right?" Luffy nodded

"But it wasn't like… missing, but more like an empty place…" Luffy sighed. "But I don't even know what it is… My heart always beat fast around her, like she's… My adventure. She's clever, without her, I couldn't survive… I did on Amazon Lily, but I mostly mean on a ship…" Nami cocked an eyebrow. 'About whom is he talking?'

"Have you got an imaginary friend?" asked Nami. Luffy shook his head. 'Really? Who?' Nami still thought.

Luffy looked at her. Nami's eyes widened slowly and looked slowly at Luffy. Luffy's mouth corner rose slowly. Nami's mouth opened a bit but she closed it fast again, like a fish trying to get oxygen on land. Luffy's smile widened. Nami pointed at herself and Luffy nodded softly.

"Me?" she asked. Luffy nodded again. "And you don't know what it it?"

"Nope, can't say I do," Nami blushed a little bit. How could this happen?

"So everytime she asked you to marry her, you thought about me?"

"Yes," Nami smiled slowly.

"That's sweet," chuckled Nami. Luffy grinned with red cheeks. Nami's smile disappeared a bit.

"When…" she began "W…When I heard about Ace, I just couldn't help but feel sorry for you…" Luffy smiled. He was happy to hear this… Somewhere. Nami hugged Luffy out of the blue. Luffy looked with wide eyes

"I know exactly how you feel… Bellemere also died before my eyes and even though it's such a long time ago, I still cry some times…" Luffy's eyes softened a bit. "And I think it's ten times worse for you because you were so close and he died in your arms…So…You can cry every time you want…" Luffy buried his head in the crook of her neck. Nami brushed his back when she felt warm liquid falling in her neck. This was the only thing she can do right now.

"I missed you so much…" murmured Nami trying to soothe him.

"I missed you too…" He murmured with a slight shiver in his voice.

Nami smiled and kissed the top of his head. Luffy looked up and whipped a few tears away.

"What was that?"

"A soft kiss," smiled Nami "To comfort you," Luffy smiled too.

"It helped. Thanks." Nami smiled.

She was happy it helped. That was the whole idea. Luffy looked at Nami again. Nami realised how close he was. They seriously were an inch away from each other. Nami went closer to Luffy but Luffy went back with his head. Nami growled irritated. She grabbed his vest and pulled him to her. Their lips met for a few seconds and they parted fast again. Nami looked with a smile and Luffy looked with a nervous insecure smile.

"Relax." Smiled Nami. Luffy nodded slowly

"I just never done this…"

"Me neither, so were even," Luffy smiled and held her hand, although he still was very nervous.

Nami smiled and kissed him again. Luffy closed his eyes and moved his lips slowly. The kiss turned more passionate. Luffy did something what normally would cost his head… They parted and Nami looked at her breast with a beating vein.

"Why did you put your hand there?" asked Nami irritated and blushing

"I have no idea…" He said honest getting his hand from her breast. Nami scratched her cheek. 'Maybe lust?'

"Sorry for the sudden kiss…" she murmured.

"Sorry for the… Sudden touch…" He murmured too. Nami smiled and looked at Luffy

"One more time…" demanded Luffy more then asking. "I like it," he grinned. Nami smiled too and went closer… closer… clo-

"Oi, shitty capta-" Sanji got cut off by Luffy's yell

"WAAAAH," Luffy fell of his bar chair and Nami almost lost her balance. Sanji blinked a few times in confusion. Nami and Luffy looked at Sanji with a red sweating face. Did he see something?

"What's wrong?" asked Sanji confused.

"N…Nothing, Sanji-kun," laughed Nami un-easy.

"Hai, Nami-swan!" He said with a little blood nose. He finally got used to Nami's appearance since he saw and met the mermaids… And since he had a blood transfusion. Luffy and Nami looked painful at each other. This is just the beginning of getting disturbed!

**-  
Yes, next chapter is M-rated, But like I already told once, I don't like the words pussy, dick and those other un-cute words. So I try my best not to include them, just as in 'I'm Sorry'**

**Sambharie, I hope you already like it, and I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be . Although, you asked for a One-Shot xD**

**I also have a writers block for One Piece Academy and Behind the scenes! Terrible! I'm going to update as fast as I can, but I don't think it will be this week** .


	2. Second time disturbed

"NAMI!" Nami jumped up in shock and turned looking at the door. Luffy ran towards the door and slammed it close behind him. He ran towards her desk, where Nami had been sitting, and went under it. Nami looked with wide confused eyes and a blush of course. She sat in her skirt and Luffy hid close to her skirt… Her bare legs… Hmm… "Hide me, don't tell anyone I'm here!" pleaded Luffy. The door opened again and revealed a fuming Sanji.

"Where's Luffy!" yelled Sanji not thinking to be a gentlemen right now.

"What happened?" asked Nami confused.

"Luffy opened the fridge with his goddamn forsaken Haki!" Nami looked with half lidded eyes and kicked under the desk. Luffy made a little noise, but stayed quiet, nonetheless. 'I hope that hurts…' thought Nami mad.

"Luffy is not here," said Nami. Why did she lie? He ate all the food again!

"Ok, Nami-swan! I'm going to look further," Nami smiled and nodded. Sanji left and Luffy looked at the door and back at Nami. Luffy smiled uneasy and Nami looked with a dead glare.

"You owe me…" Luffy's eyes widened.

"Hmpf, first I had to hide for Sanji, but now I have to hide for you…" pouted Luffy. The door opened again and Luffy hid again and Nami pretended to be working on her map. She glanced at the door. It was Sanji.

"Do you want something to drink, Nami-swan?" asked Sanji. Nami blinked confused

"Euhm, no… Thanks,"

"Ah, ok, I forgot to ask… Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Nami. Nami didn't want to chase him away… That would be suspicious…

"Ok… Something to eat?" Nami gasped and turned crimson red. She kicked under her desk again and giggled nervously.

"No, no, I'll manage!" Sanji frowned and nodded. He walked away and thought 'Is she sick?'  
Nami grabbed Luffy collar and pulled him up. Luffy shuddered when Nami looked with her most evil dead glare.

"Don't! Ever! Lick! My! Leg! AGAIN!"

"Sorry…" pouted Luffy "It smelled nice, so I was curious how it tasted…" Nami blushed and stomped his head.

"You idiot!" yelled Nami "Never do that! Even if it smells like Sanji's made meat!" Luffy brushed his scalp with a sad frown.

"Why? Did it feel bad?" asked Luffy "Sorry if I hurted you…" Nami blushed more and looked away.

"No… It didn't… But don't do that again…" She didn't dare to look at him. She ever felt weird since she kissed him… And when he touched her breast in lust… And when Sanji disturbed them… Why does she feel this weird…? She was in her own little world and didn't notice the hand creeping up towards her. She gasped when an arm wrapped around Nami's waist and pulled her away, into Luffy's lap. Nami blushed and Luffy put his chin on her shoulder.

"I feel weird since yesterday…" murmured Luffy. Nami blushed more and tried to look at him. Does Luffy feel the same way as her? "I don't know why, but I need you…" Nami gasped a bit and used more force to turn around. Luffy looked shy and looked at the ground. Nami smiled a bit and decided to enjoy Luffy company. Luffy blushed even more and buried his face in Nami's upperarm.

"Are you so irritated by it?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded softly. Nami smiled and cupped his cheek. Luffy looked up and his eyes widened in an instant when Nami put her lips on his. She parted fast and smiled.

"It's not so bad! And I feel the same way," smiled Nami. Luffy blinked a few times and grinned.

"Really? That's awesome! Creepy… But awesome!" He laughed. Nami chuckled and brushed the back of her fingers over his cheek. Luffy just watched her movement with a smile. It was like Nami never felt, or saw, a boy's cheek. Nami carefully went to his ear, slowly going behind his ear, and scratched. Luffy acted like a monkey, so maybe this monkey liked it… And whaddya know? He liked it! He closed his eyes and gave a little, almost not audible, purr. Nami looked in awe and with a smile at his face. Damn… He's cute. But let's not say that to him. Luffy is not 'cute'; he is a strong tough boy. Luffy's eyes shot open and he crept back under the desk. Nami looked confused but turned when someone opened the door. Nami pouted mad but stood up.

"Sanji said you're sick," said the doctor. Nami looked confused and irritated.

"No… No, I'm not… But I think I will get sick if you guys don't leave me alone…" she seethed between her teeth. Chopper shuddered and looked with teary eyes at her. Nami sighed and walked towards him. She went on her knees and patted his head. "Sorry, I know you meant no harm…" She stood up again "But I just want some alone time to finish my map," Chopper nodded with a smile and exited the room. Luffy showed himself again and sighed happy. Nami smiled and walked towards Luffy, patting his head. She went on her knees and looked at him.

"Sorry for that, I'm sure they wont intervene anymore," Luffy smiled and pulled on Nami's wrist, making her in his lap again. Nami gasped about the sudden movement but smiled fast. She turned to look at him again and cupped his cheeks. She kissed him again and Luffy put his hand on the back of her head. His fingers played with her long her and she smiled against his lips. Nami shuddered when Luffy's hand slowly went under her blouse. Nami moaned a bit when Luffy's hand cupped her breast. She went towards his ear and sucked on his earlobe, making Luffy moan in return.

"I love your lust…" she whispered seductive and she didn't lie. Where the hell did his hand came from? There were so many places to touch, but he touched a girls' sensitive place. Did he know that or does he like it himself? Nami slowly slid Luffy vest out while kissing, onto the ground. She unbuttoned her blouse slowly and Luffy looked in awe. She looked at Luffy when she unbuttoned the last button. His eyes slowly widened. Nami smirked. Oh, how much she liked this~. Nami kissed Luffy again and Luffy removed Nami's blouse. Nami looked at Luffy's scar and abs and she slid her finger over it. Luffy shivered a bit and Nami chuckled.

Luffy's eyes widened and looked at the door. Nami knew that look… And she didn't like that look. Luffy grabbed his vest and gave Nami's blouse back to her. Nami quickly put her blouse back on and Luffy crept back under the desk. The door opened just in time, showing the ships black haired archaeologist. Nami looked with a flushed face at her, making Robin frown confused.

"Euhm, Sanji-san said we were going to a restaurant for Luffy ate all the food," Nami nodded still with a flushed face and she rose up.

"Ok… Thank you,"

"Are you sick?" asked Robin worried. Nami laughed nervously.

"No! Not at all!" Robin nodded and left again. Nami sighed relieved and Luffy showed himself again with his vest on. Nami smiled sad and Luffy grinned.

"Well, to a restaurant, it is!" said Luffy. Nami nodded softly and walked to the door. Luffy gave Nami a quick kiss on her cheek and he ran out of the observation room. Nami smiled and touched the same cheek. Second time disturbed… They had to think of another way to show their lust… And she still owe him...


	3. Third time disturbed

**I think I'****m addicted with this story… Seriously…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece

* * *

**

'Damnit… Damnit…Damnit…' thought Luffy 'What the hell is this feeling? I don't want it anymore! I wanna know what it is!' Luffy frowned and looked up when the girls' quarter door opened. Nami and Robin exited and Luffy looked at Nami with slightly wide eyes. She looked beautiful… And only knowing he just saw her almost without clothes made him go crazy again! Luffy slammed his head against the wall and yelled. Everyone looked at him with wide confused eyes. Nami looked at him and chuckled. She knew how he felt… Really, she did and she was going crazy too… They went to a fancy restaurant so the guys most likely had to wear a fancy tie for the fanciness. Nami smiled when she saw everyone wear a tie and an easy white blouse, but Sanji still wore his suit, of course. Nami turned devilish when Luffy didn't wear, or a white blouse, or even a tie… She walked towards him and looked mad. Luffy blinked a few times.

"What's the difference between you and the other men?" asked Nami hoping he would figure it out himself. Luffy looked at the others with a pout and back at Nami.

"I don't get the fancy thingie… I just want some meat," claimed Luffy. Nami narrowed her eyes and grabbed his vest collar.

"Look fancy, or I'm going to kill you," said Nami. Usopp smirked. That's the way he knew Nami! Luffy blushed and grabbed Nami's shoulders. He pushed her back and she blinked in confusion.

"Too close…" he whispered only for her to hear. Usopp blinked also. This wasn't the way he knew Luffy… Nami smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, I get it," she grinned with a whisper. Chopper looked worried at Luffy and felt his wrist for his pulse.

"Are you sick?" the little doctor asked worried. Nami and Luffy looked at him.

"I think you got a bit more worried, nowadays, doctor," smiled Nami patting his head.

"I'm not sick," grinned Luffy. It must be true… Luffy can't lie.

"But seriously, we have to buy a tie for you…" said Nami with a sigh. Luffy nodded slowly. "You guys already should go, I'm going to a shop with Luffy," said Nami. Everyone nodded. Sanji first hesitated, but also gave in.

"Ok… But shitty bastard, hurt her and I kill you!" said Sanji. Luffy looked with half lidded eyes and nodded. Nami smiled and walked already.

"I don't know why Nami should go with him…" Zoro shrugged his shoulders and tightened his tie.

"Nami got money and good-clothes taste… 2 good reasons," Usopp nodded. He agreed. He had to; those were two good reasons like Zoro said.

Nami and Luffy were of the ship and walked towards the town for a tie. Their heart beats in their throat… And for what? Nami could hide it better than Luffy. Nami walked next to Luffy. Her hand slowly crept towards his hand. Their pinkie fingers slowly entwined as they walked further. Nami looked slowly at Luffy and Luffy looked around. Nami smiled. He looked so childish, which was terrible cute. It looked like he didn't even mind the little contact with their pinkies. Nami pushed Luffy and Luffy looked surprised. She pulled him into the alley while holding his hand tight and Luffy looked with wide eyes. Nami pushed him against a wall and pinned his legs with hers. Luffy blushed and Nami crashed her lips against his lips. She parted fast and slid her finger over his scar on his cheek. Luffy shivered a bit and Nami smiled seductive.

"I still owe you…" she smirked. Luffy shuddered again and a shock went through his spine. Not a bad shock… A really pleasant shock…

"Yea…" said Luffy. What did she want to say? Nami smiled and kissed his cheek while entwining their fingers. She looked at his dark orbs and Luffy looked back at her chocolate brown orbs. She went closer and hooded her eyes. She kissed him. He moved his lips softly and Nami smiled into his lips. She slowly stroked her tongue over his lip and he opened hesitantly. She took advance of the little opening and she entered. She played with his tongue and he moaned softly. God, she loved his moan… How she wished to hear that again. They parted and reached for oxygen.

"I want you to take care of the dessert…" whispered Nami. Luffy blinked confused and tilted his head.

"Euhm… Ok?" he said. That's not much of a problem…

"Tonight, alone, on Sunny, in bed, hopefully naked…" But that was. Luffy blushed a bit. Sure, he sometimes heard talks from the guys about that and such… But he didn't talk about it, mostly because he has no experience… At all. Nami stroke her finger over his cheek. She went towards his ear and he froze. "And you know I'm kidding because it's too fast for sex," and sighed relieved. Luffy smiled and hugged her. Yes, it was waaaay too fast. Nami giggled.

"But it isn't for touching… Know what foreplay is?" she asked. Luffy's eyes widened and he shook his head. He didn't know… "I'll show you tonight…" Luffy blushed a bit.

She also loved to fool the innocent boy! Nami kissed him again and they parted after a long time. They held their foreheads against each other and grinned. He always pulled tricks with her, so the tables were turned now… And she really found his weak spot. He still had this feeling though… How did Hancock call it? Nami grabbed his hand again and they left the alley. They walked into the town and looked at all the mermaids and mermen. There really were different looks, and it looked amazing! Nami looked around with a smile and Luffy thought. How did she call it? Nami found a little shop and dragged him into it. Nami searched a good looking tie and eventually grabbed one. She put it on Luffy and smiled.

"Looks good," she smiled. Luffy smiled too and nodded. "And now a white blouse," She looked between the racks. Luffy looked at her back and still thought. And it hurts… Like hell. Nami found a white blouse and smiled. "I'm going to buy this, are you coming with me?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded and walked behind her. She bought the blouse and the tie and gave it to Luffy. "Change at the bathroom there," pointed Nami at the public bathroom "I'll wait here," Luffy grinned and nodded again. He walked towards the bathroom and Nami looked at him. She sighed and rubbed her temple. So… What was this feeling?

-xxxxxx-

"Where the hell are they!" asked Sanji frustrated "I need my Nami-swan!"

"I need some cola…" said Franky depressed. Robin smiled when she saw something in the horizon.

"It's dinner time," smiled Zoro. Everyone looked at Zoro and followed his glance

"Seriously, for someone who can't see any depths caused by his eye… He can see rather good…" said Usopp. Chopper nodded and agreed

"I'm not blind, you moron…" said Zoro mad. Chopper nodded and agreed. Luffy and Nami finally caught up with the rest. They breathed hard and sweated caused by their run. (A/N no, they didn't do something else,)

"Finally! There are a thousand restaurants… We couldn't find you!" said Luffy. He was pretty hungry now.

"We saw Keimi and Papun and they told us you were here," said Nami taking deep breaths.

"I'm so glad Nami-swan is ok!" said Sanji with heart eyes. Nami smiled uneasy and Luffy looked away before killing Sanji with his dead glare. They entered the restaurant and sat down on their place. Nami sat next to Luffy and they looked at their menu. Everyone was discussing what they should eat. Nami glanced at Luffy and whispered something soft, only for him to hear.

"Eat decent and you are the first one who'll get dessert…" she whispered. Luffy looked at Nami and cocked an eyebrow. Nami smiled and already figured he wouldn't get it. She brushed her hand between his legs – under the table – and every second closer towards his manhood. Luffy stopped her hand with a flushed faced and he put her hand above the table.

"I get it," he whispered. Nami smiled and looked at her menu again. She's curious if he would do it… "Pay my meal and you get yours…" Nami's chin fell on the ground. What the hell was that!

"Funny joke, bub! You still owe me!" she said mad. Luffy thought and looked at her with realisation

"You're right!"

"Nami-swan, what are you going to eat~?" asked Sanji. Luffy looked at Sanji and back at his menu. 'decent, hmm?'

"Hello, I'm your waitress for tonight. How may I help you?" asked the female waitress

"Mellorine…" said Sanji with heart eyes. They ignored Sanji and ordered their food and drinks. Everyone looked with wide eyes when Luffy ordered his food. He had a normal amount!

"Ok, I know you told me not to worry, but I really am!" yelled Chopper obvious worried. Luffy smiled uneasy and looked away. Nami smiled too and looked at the others 'He really wants a dessert…' they discussed about Luffy's behaviour and they got worried. Nami smiled only and nipped her wine and Luffy didn't dare to look at the others. Their food came after a few minutes and they ate it. Everyone choked when they saw Luffy ate with knife and fork. Luffy looked away in embarrassment.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Sanji

"I have no idea!" yelled Usopp

"Did you lose a bet?" asked Zoro normal

"Yea… Kind of…" replied Luffy with a blush. Nami grinned devilish. Lucky for her nobody noticed. Luffy ate his food fast, hoping the others would begin about it again. The waitress came again and pilled the plates.

"Did it taste good?" asked the waitress. They nodded and smiled.

"Excuse me, can I see-"

"BROOK!" yelled everyone in unison. The waitress looked confused and walked away with the plates. She came back again for the dessert orders.

"What dessert would you like?" she asked.

"I don't need one," said Luffy and Nami in unison. The waitress nodded but the crew gasped in shock.

"Luffy! Am I hallucinating! I'm really worried!" yelled Chopper

"Just order your dessert, She's waiting," said Nami slightly irritated. The crew nodded hesitated and ordered their desserts. They looked at Luffy with narrowed eyes. They didn't get it. Nami smiled and nipped her wine again. She totally gets it… Nami paid for the dinner and they exited the restaurant. Zoro was drunk, as usually, and Sanji carried him. He scowled under his breath. Everyone talked and laughed. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were talking, Franky and Brook sung and Nami and Robin talked.

"Do you know what was wrong with Luffy?" asked Nami, pretending not to know. Robin shook her head.

"I have no idea… Maybe he's nauseous?"

"Maybe…" said Nami with a shrug. She looked away and smirked. She couldn't wait… But she had a problem… She wanted to be alone with him and that's not possible with the crew. Nami glanced at Luffy and Luffy looked at her. Their eyes met for a second and they looked away. Nami smiled and thought. She looked around and smiled. A gamehall… She had enough money, and they never entered a gamehall… Maybe she could shrug the guys off here and go back to the ship with Luffy… Alone with Luffy and they wouldn't get disturbed this time!

"Oi guys!" Everyone turned and looked at Nami. "Look!" she pointed at the gamehall and some cocked their eyebrow and some smiled.

"You want to go with me~?" asked Sanji swooing. He turned feeling a dark aura but he only saw Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. 'Hmm, weird…' thought Sanji.

"No sorry, Sanji-kun… I euhm… I want to take a shower first," smiled Nami. Sanji's heart broke.

"So you want us to go there and spend money on games?" asked Franky. Nami nodded. "SUPER!" he yelled. Nami smiled and gave everyone money.

"Could you take Zoro with you?" asked Usopp "I think he can't go inside," Nami looked at the sleeping Zoro and pouted. She nodded soft and looked at Luffy.

"Luffy… Could you help me carry Zoro to the ship?" asked Nami. Luffy nodded soft and grabbed Zoro's arm. Nami grabbed his other arm. "We'll be right back," smiled Nami. Luffy grinned and everyone entered the gamehall. Nami and Luffy walked towards the ship. Ity was quiet the whole time. Luffy and Nami still had this nagging feeling in their belly, and they still wanted to know what it was. Nami smiled and glanced at Luffy. Stupid Zoro… She wanted to hold hands with him. She loved him so mu- Hold it! What was that? Love? Is that the feeling! Love! Nami smiled open mouthed and hummed a happy song. Luffy looked confused at her and he shrugged his shoulders.

Luffy jumped up with Zoro and Zoro still slept. Luffy lay Zoro down on the deck and he jumped down again. He grabbed Nami's waist and jumped up. They landed safe and Nami grasped Luffy arm. Luffy looked confused when he didn't get his hand back. Nami pulled Luffy's arm, making it stretch. Luffy walked with her. He didn't want to crash against her if his arm stretched back. She led him towards her room and Luffy already gulped. She closed the door and she pushed Luffy towards her bed.

Oh God… How did this happen? Nami made Luffy lay on the bed and she went on top of him. She smiled slowly and Luffy only looked in her eyes. He could get drowned in them anytime… They are beautiful brown and always shiny when she smiled. Nami went down and kissed him on his lips. She moved her hips a bit and Luffy grunted softly. Nami smiled and kissed him again, very passionate and deep. They parted after 5 minutes and Nami gave little butterfly kisses on his chest, his sensitive scar. Nami was so happy his new vest was an open blouse! She had the advance to kiss him easily. Nami sat up straight again and licked her lips. Luffy's eyes slightly widened when he saw that. He really liked that. Nami stroked her finger over his abs and he shivered a bit. She smiled and went lower and lower with her finger. Luffy pinched his eyes closed and Nami's smile grew. She tried to open his pants, but with no luck. Luffy opened his eyes again after some time. He looked at Nami and she was fighting with his zipper.

"Need some help?" he asked. Nami pouted cute.

"No… It's going to work…" she murmured.

Luffy smiled softly and Nami smiled too when she finally opened his zipper. She looked at him in a seductive way and Luffy gulped a bit. She removed his pants and Luffy pinched his eyes closed again. He never gave any attention there… So to give it attention by the first time, and a girl nonetheless, is something new… Nami smiled when she already saw his hard member, still in its trousers, though. Nami crept up again and kissed on his lips. She slowly slid her hand into his boxer and Luffy gasped a bit at the sudden touch. Nami's hand was warm, so that's an advance.

"You ate decent, so here's your dessert…" she smiled. Luffy grunted in response.

She touched the hem on his trousers and slid it of. She looked at his throbbing manhood. It was the first time she saw a man's… Member, so she didn't know what to do… She just was going to follow his moans, that's already an idea. She softly touched the tip and Luffy gasped once again. Nami smiled. That's a good sign. She looked at it again and smiled. She's going to do this! She promised!

She licked the tip while earning a gasp from its owner. Nami then swallowed him whole, one hand on his left leg, and one hand on his right leg. Luffy's head shot up, groaning with a blushing face. Her sudden movement surprised him. Nami moved her head in rhythm. Up and down and down and up. Luffy was going crazy in her movements. She sucked hard and Luffy gave a hard long moan. God, this felt like heaven… She felt him even get harder under her play. Luffy put his hand on her head and she sucked harder, receiving a rough and hoarse moan, which Nami even liked more.

"…N…Nami…" he whispered soft. Nami still moved her head and listened to his moans and whispers. "F…Faster…" Nami would have smiled if she wasn't busy. She went faster and Luffy moaned again and whispered her name over and over again. She felt him tense under her and she stopped right in time. She kissed him on his mouth and she stroked further with her hand. He tensed completely and Nami smiled against his lips. He finally came and his whole body trembled. He caused a stain on Nami's dress, but she forgave him. Nami smiled and licked her lips again.

"How did you like this?" asked Nami. Luffy smiled and tried to catch his breath again.

"Amazing," Nami smiled and kissed his cheek. Luffy smiled and brushed her long hair.

"My turn…" she smiled. Luffy smiled too but pouted fast again.

"I don't kno-" Nami put her finger on his lips and grinned.

"I'll help…" she grinned. Luffy grinned too and nodded. They kissed again and Luffy sat up fast when he heard something. "Again?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at the door and nodded softly.

"Yea…" he said. Nami pouted and Luffy put his trousers and pants on. He hid under the bed and the door opened just in time. Sanji looked mad and walked into the room. He looked around and Nami looked really irritated.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she asked with a pillow on her lap. She had to hide the stain on her black dress, caused by Luffy.

"Where's Luffy? I can't find him! Did he do something to you? I'll kill him if he did do something!"

"Why do you think he did something to me?" asked Nami offended

"Because we're at the gamehall for a half an hour and I still haven't see you since you left with Luffy!" said Sanji mad.

"Nothing happened! Luffy is… Euhm… Taking a shower and I wait for him because his directions are like shit!" Sanji thought and took a long drag. 'Shower… Good idea…' thought Luffy with half lidded eyes.

"Ok… But I hope I'll see you later again…" said Sanji "And if not, I'll kill him!" Sanji finally left and Nami looked with half lidded eyes. Luffy showed himself again and pouted.

"I'm sorry…" sighed Nami "I think we have to leave…" she said sad. Luffy nodded softly.

"I'm going downstairs for a fast shower," smiled Luffy sad. Nami nodded slowly. "I promise! Tomorrow is your dessert!" Nami giggled. Luffy stood and walked towards the door. "Luffy…"  
said Nami soft. Luffy turned and looked at her. Her eyes had a new emotion… And Luffy knew that emotion… Who? Hancock?

"Yea…?" He asked almost afraid.

"I love you…" she said. Luffy firstly looked with emotionless eyes but his face turned into a grin.

"Love you too!" He left her room and Nami smiled. She looked at her dress and pouted. 'I could better change…' she thought. She smiled and walked to her closet. Hmpf, her dessert got disturbed! But she got something really nice in return… Luffy's love!

**

* * *

Sorry guys, I really have a huge writer block for One Piece Academy, so I'm going to update the other stories first, hoping I write my writers block out of my head! Sorry again!**


	4. Fourth time disturbed

**Guys, by the way, Luffy and Nami are NOT having only a sex relationship, ok? So stop spamming me .**** pretty please?  
Disclaimer: One Piece would be a fluffy overload anime/manga if I owned it... Which I don't... Tada~  


* * *

**'Growl'… Luffy pouted and rubbed his belly. He didn't eat much… Luffy twisted in his bed again. He pinched his eyes closed. He couldn't sleep. Everyone was sleeping, but he couldn't. He thought about the thing Nami did with him. He didn't even know he could feel like that! Well, he didn't keep himself busy with that, so it was something new. But… He had a feeling, something else then being pleased… He is worried? He had no idea how to 'please' Nami… How the hell should he know! It's not like he could ask someone… Luffy sat up straight and slipped out of his bed. He tiptoed towards the kitchen and opened the door slowly. He walked to the storage and grabbed some food. Just easy things like bread and snacks. He couldn't prepare meat… He also could eat everything, but what if Nami gets mad and never wanna touch him again? He doesn't want that…

Luffy walked to the female quarter while chewing the bread. He opened the door softly. He left the door open a bit for the needed light. The light illuminated the books in the bookcase. Luffy slowly walked to it and ignored the cute snores caused by Nami. He wanted to look at her face, but what if she or Robin woke up? Luffy looked at the books and tilted his head a bit to look at the side cover for the titles. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed one. He buttoned his shirt and put the book under it. He slowly tiptoed back to the door and closed it behind him.

Once he reached the observation room, he put on a light. He put the book on the desk and opened it slowly. He slowly turned the next pages until he found what he was looking for. He smirked slowly and read everything, till he knew enough. He closed the book again and thought about leaving it here or bringing it back… He'll leave it here… Luffy put the lights off and walked towards the male quarters with a satisfied smile. He tiptoed to his bed and lay on it. He sighed relieved and grinned. He knew at least what to do later.  


* * *

It was the next morning and everyone woke up slowly. They tried to wake up Luffy, but it wasn't going to help. They decided to wake him up later when breakfast is done… Or after breakfast. Everyone went to the kitchen, as a habit, and talked about what the dreamt and what they wanted to happen today. Nami looked around and frowned.

"Where's Luffy?" she asked. The males looked at her and Robin looked around too.

"Yea, where is he?"

"He's still sleeping," Zoro replied "We tried to wake him, but it didn't help," Nami frowned. That's rare… Luffy always was awake for breakfast… and lunch and dinner. She stood up and exited the kitchen.

"Luffy's going to be hurt…" said Usopp. The others nodded.

"Poor Luffy-san…" smiled Robin with a sad frown. This time, she didn't know better.

-xxxxxx-

Nami opened the door and entered the room. She didn't need to put lights on for she saw Luffy's silhouette in his bed. Nami walked to him and went on her knees. She smiled when she saw him sleep so deeply. Nami brushed his hair and kissed his forehead. 'How come you're so tired?' thought Nami 'Is it because you thought about what I did?' Luffy clutched his blanket more and put it over his ear. Nami smiled. He looked so cute. He always did. Nami kissed his forehead again. Luffy pinched his eyes more closed and opened them a bit. Nami smiled when he came back to this world.

"Morning," she whispered. Luffy smiled.

"G'ning," he murmured. Nami chuckled a bit. She stroked her fingers through his hair and he enjoyed it. He closed his eyes again. Nami entwined her fingers through his hair and he smiled. His hair felt extremely soft, something you wouldn't expect from him. Nami kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear.

"I love you…" Luffy smiled. He moved to the right and he held his blanket up. Nami smiled and joined him. Luffy put his blanket on her and Nami closed her eyes with a smile. He put his hand on her waist and he went a bit closer to her, with his chest against her back.

"I love you too…" Both sighed. They hoped no one was going to disturb them this time. But I had to change the title if no one did so~

"Nami-swan, are you here?" Nami fell out bed from the shock and Luffy sat up straight, almost knocking his head against the bunks above him. Sanji blinked confused. Luckily he didn't see something. "Are you alright, Nami-swan?" Nami nodded a bit with an uneasy smile. Why is it always Sanji who disturbs them? Nami brushed her butt of and she looked at Luffy. Luffy looked kinda sad? Nami frowned in concern. She's going to ask later. Luffy, Nami and Sanji walked to the kitchen. Nami sat next to Luffy. Sanji put the plates on the table and everyone ate. Luffy ate relative normal, which made the crew worry. Nami looked at him and frowned.

"Are you ok?" whispered Nami. Luffy looked at her and he nodded fast. Nami frowned again. It was like he was dreaming and he fast made it up with nodding fast… She really was going to ask him later. But when is later? Nami really had to think of a plan. She had to be alone with him. But how? Nami noticed Luffy looking around for food. Or did he had the same thing in his head as her? Breakfast was finished and Luffy and Nami were awfully quiet. The crew was even getting worried about them. Which was quite ironic because Nami and Luffy were thinking of a way to get rid of the crew. Nami looked at the ceiling and Luffy had his chin in his palm, leaning his elbow on the table, and he looked at the table with half lidded eyes. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy looked at Nami. Luffy smiled under his palm and Nami smiled too, seeing his smiling mouth corner. But why did Luffy smile? Luffy stood up straight and stretched.

"I'm not feeling well, so I'm going to bed," he walked to the door and everyone looked with wide eyes. "Ah, by the way, could you guys _not _disturb me?" he asked turning his head a bit, emphasizing the 'not'. He had to hold in his chuckle for their funny expressions. He exited the kitchen and Nami looked with wide eyes. How the hell did that happen? Luffy came with the plan this time! How is that possible! Nami stood up and almost exited the kitchen.

"Nami, where are you going?" asked Usopp worried

"To L-" Nami turned fast "Bathroom! Leave me alone!" and she slammed the door behind her. Usopp sighed

"It's her period..."

"IT'S NOT!" she yelled on the deck. Everyone shivered in the galley. Nami walked upstairs to the male quarters. She looked behind her if someone saw her, but she was safe. She opened the door and closed it soft again. She looked around but she couldn't find Luffy... She put her hands in her waist in annoyance. She looked at Luffy's bed again and saw a sleeping form. She almost wanted to walk to it, but she gasped big time when someone grabbed her waist from behind and put its hand on her mouth. She relaxed when she smelled his smell. A sweet smile, which you actually wouldn't think he had.

"Sst," he softly said to Nami. Nami thought for a second 'Did he stood behind the door?' The door opened and Nami gasped softly. She heard footsteps and her heartbeat quickened. The door closed again and Nami took a deep breath, while Luffy looked extremely relaxed. Nami sighed and smiled.

"You felt someone coming?" Luffy nodded.

"I first felt someone but that was you, and the second time I felt someone and that was someone which we still don't know who it was," said Luffy thoughtful. Nami nodded. She was going to ask now

"What's wrong?" She asked. Luffy frowned confused. "You look sad and dreamy… What's wrong?"

"Oh… About that… I think we should tell the crew…" He looked at the other way. Nami blinked a few times

"What? Why?"

"We got disturbed 5 times…" said Luffy.

"So? They are going to leave us alone later,"

"Nami… This is only day 3…" Nami's eyes widened. Day 3… Day fucking 3 and they have been disturbed 5 times…

"Are you sick? You just made the perfect argument!" Luffy grinned his inhumanly big grin.

"Nope," Nami smiled softly but looked at Luffy's bed, noticing the fake body, probably made with pillows.

"How did you come up with that? You need some wit to come up with that," She looked at Luffy and Luffy had his pinky in his ear "Which you don't have…" she added with half lidded eyes.

"I used to do that often… Now and then… Ace and I used to do that when we were little kids and fled from Dadan," Nami frowned confused 'Who?'

"So now and then…" whispered Nami "So you still do that?" Luffy shrugged his shoulders.

"Just to think and such…" Nami narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Think…" Nami's eyes widened again when she thought about the war "Ooh… Think…" She scratched the back of her head. Luffy grabbed her hand in an instant and pulled her to him. Nami's eyes widened when her lips met him. They kissed roughly. Luffy's hand slowly slid from her shoulder, to her breast, to her belly and ended at her belt. She moaned when she already knew what he was planning. They parted and Nami smiled. Luffy was trying to unbuckle her belt. She helped a bit, which made Luffy smile.

"I want my dessert…" she smiled. Luffy looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"Since when did you do the demanding?" he smirked. Nami chuckled

"Pretty please with a strawberry on top, captain-sama?" Luffy chuckled too and looked around. Where's a good place to make out? He dragged her along to the sofa and she smiled. Luffy had to give the directions for the room was really dark. The curtain protected the room for the sunlight. Nami lay down on the surprising soft couch and Luffy went slightly on top of her. Luffy smiled and kissed her, on her soft lips. Nami stroked his back and Luffy slid his hand under her blouse. He brushed her stomach, down to her little-pants. He slid his hand into her pants, making her gasp in his mouth. They parted and Luffy looked deep in his eyes. Is it just her or did he seem more mature?

Luffy sat up straight and he pulled her pants of, lifting her legs in the process. He looked at her panties. Héhé… He saw her panties faster then Brook did. Nami shuddered a bit. He slowly slid his finger over her garment, between her legs. She looked away with a blush covered her cheeks but she spread her legs open further, nonetheless. Luffy smiled when he felt her getting a bit wet. He looked in her eyes again and he slowly slipped her panties off. Nami smiled seductive. Luffy grinned and slid his finger over her slit. Nami moaned a bit with closed eyes. She opened her eyes again and licked her lips with her tongue. Luffy smiled seductive too.

"I want your tongue somewhere else…" He whispered. Nami smiled and went to his ear.

"If I consider your job well done…" Luffy smiled and entered a finger. Nami gasped. Luffy moved his finger in and out. Her back arched and a moan slipped her lips. Where did he learn this? He added another finger and used his thumb to massage her clit. Nami kept moaning but Luffy silenced her with a kiss. Luffy removed his fingers and looked at the liquid on it. He licked it from his fingers and smiled.

"Sweet," he murmured. Nami giggled a bit. Nami looked at his pants and noticed the little bulge starting to grow. She didn't pay attention anymore after Luffy curled his finger inside her. She mewled and Luffy chuckled "And cute," Nami looked at him and she smiled really seductive. Her eyes only showed lust. Luffy cocked his eyebrow. What's she planning?

Nami started to lift her blouse and she unclasped her bra and that while Luffy was enchanting her. Her hands crept to her breast and she was pleasuring herself. Luffy licked his lips now. She was illuminated by the little light, creeping through the curtain. This really was an erotic scene. Luffy moved his finger faster and Nami shuddered more. Luffy lowered and captured a pink nipple. Both froze after hearing a click. Both stopped for a second and they looked at the door. They didn't dare to breath.

"Oi, Ero-cook… Where did you put the money?" Nami's eyes widened. Luffy looked at Nami with half lidded eyes. He knew that expression. That was the 'What money!' expression.

"In the box above the lockers, moss for brains," Zoro walked towards the lockers. 'Note to myself,' thought Nami 'Their money stash is above the lockers,' Zoro grabbed the box and grabbed some money out of it. Nami and Luffy thanked the heaven. Zoro didn't notice them because it was to dark. The sunlight only shone on the bunks and on the lockers, but not on the table, laundry and sofa's so they are practically hidden. Zoro walked away again and closed the door. Luffy and Nami took a deep breath.

"Well… I'm curious if you're still turne- AH Luffy!" yelled Nami. Nami didn't notice it – or see it, that's more the case- but he lowered with his head between her legs. He sucked on her nub gently and she whimpered. He gripped her tights tightly for more access. Nami moaned softly. She put her hands on his head and she rocked her hips slowly. She shut her eyes tightly and she bit her underlip, feeling something building up inside her. "Hmm, Luffy… I…" She shuddered. Luffy ignored her and just went further. Her back arched even more and she climaxed. Luffy smirked and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand. Nami took deep breaths and she looked at him while he licked his hand. Nami smiled at the sight. It was actually quite arousing. Luffy went to her and kissed her on her lips. She touched his yellow strap but…

"Nami, where are you!" Nami's and Luffy's eyes widened. Luffy pouted and stood up.

"Are we dating?" asked Luffy. Nami cocked an eyebrow.

"Euhm… I think you could consider it now…" said Nami sitting up. Did he know what dating was?

"Come," said Luffy. Nami looked confused and grabbed her stuff. She put everything on again. Luffy grabbed Nami's wrist and he pulled her with him. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door while murmuring 'Two old wrinkled men under a shower'. He grabbed the doorknob and Nami's eyes widened.

"Luffy! Wai-" Luffy opened the door and the crew members looked at them. They gasped, looked confused or looked mad –Sanji-.

"Guys! Nami and I are dating! So please, leave us alone for some time!" yelled Luffy. Nami looked with wide shocked eyes, included the crew. Luffy walked towards the women quarter and he dragged Nami with him. He closed the door behind him and the crew was speechless. Well, not the whole crew… Robin was still sitting in the observation room, thinking how her erotic book ended up the desk…  
**

* * *

  
Still One chapter to go, I hope you like it =D**


	5. Don't disturb us

**I HAVE INTERNET =D**

**New and last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this one =D… It was hard to write this -.-' Mostly because it's a request and I want it to turn out good :P**** I'm not going to add foreplay, since they already had enough in the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  


* * *

**

Luffy closed the door behind him and Nami looked with wide eyes at him. Luffy turned and looked at Nami. Nami hit his head over and over again.

"Why the hell did you that!" she yelled angry. Luffy rubbed his head while cursing.

"We have finally some privacy." He murmured mad. He looked at Nami and rubbed his head further. She looked with puffy big cheeks. Luffy's mad frown disappeared and got replaced by an emotionless face with blushing cheeks. She looked so freaking cute now…

He sighed "I forgive you…"

Nami gasped "You forgive me!" yelled Nami mad.

"Well, yeah… For hitting me." He said. Nami hit his head again.

"I have to forgive you for telling on them, you moron!" yelled Nami. Luffy cursed further and rubbed his head again.

"Yeah, sure! And gets disturbed again!" the captain yelled.

The mugiwara looked with wide eyes at the woman quarter door. 'Disturbed again?' everyone thought in unison. How many times were they disturbed? When and by who?

Nami and Luffy looked at each other and pouted with a mad frown. They crossed their arms and glared at each other. They only looked at each other and didn't say something. The suspense got really tight in the room.

"It's quiet… What happened?" asked Usopp with a slight shiver.

"I don't wanna know…" said Sanji walking to the kitchen while lighting his cigarette. Seriously… He didn't.

The couple still looked at each other with crossed arms, but their pouts and frowns disappeared. Their eyes crossed their faces, like they travelled every spot. Luffy's eyes hooded and Nami frowned confused. Two long years… He didn't see her for two long years… And she looked so beautiful now. He was fighting with her again, just like before the two years. What if he lost her again and he ended up losing her while not apologizing for the fight they had?

Luffy grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. His lips clasped against her and she made an 'hmpf' sound. Luffy pushed her towards the bed while kissing her. Nami parted and looked behind her, wanting to know where the bed was.

Luffy kissed further in her neck. "Luffy!" said Nami mad and confused "What the hell are you doi-"

Luffy caught her mouth again. Nami grew irritated. She didn't know what he was doing and she couldn't see his expression, caused by his hat. She grabbed his hat and threw it on Robin's bed. Luffy pushed her onto the bed. She lay on her back but her eyes widened when she saw Luffy's sad eyes.

She brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it. "Luffy…" she whispered. Luffy only replied with his sad looking eyes "What's wrong?"

He looked at his hat "I'm sorry… You're right… It was wrong to tell the others…" he murmured.

Nami frowned softly "… You're saying that because you didn't want to fight… Right?" Luffy looked with a pout and puffy cheeks and Nami smirked. She put both her hands on his cheeks. "You don't have to worry… I will always love you. Every second, every minute, every hour, every day and much more. So don't even think we're going to get split up again…"

Luffy looked with wide eyes. "How the… Can you read minds! That's so awesome!" he beamed. Nami sighed with a smile.

"No. You are easy minded, so it's easy what you're thinking about." She retorted. Luffy grinned. Yup, he was. Nami smiled and kissed him on his mouth. Nami stopped Luffy before the kiss deepened. Luffy whined.

"Quit your whining. I have to lay good. I'm getting a backache here…" Luffy nodded and waited for her to sit down. She lay down again and smiled seductive "Come and get me…"

Luffy grinned and crept closer to her. He hovered over her and grinned goofy. He kissed her on her lips and his hands slowly crept under her blouse. Nami smiled against his lips and opened her mouth a bit. They tongues battled, while Luffy trying to unclasp her bra. He looked up with confusion and pouted after he found out what caused his confusion

Nami chuckled "It sometimes helps to unbutton my blouse first, captain."

Luffy nodded with unserious half lidded eyes. He unbuttoned her blouse and smiled satisfied when he unbuttoned the last button. Heh… First time he saw her breast. He kissed her again and cupped her breast, massaging them a bit. Nami moaned in his mouth. He parted and smiled. He looked astounded when Nami travelled her finger from his chest towards his buckle.

Luffy looked into her eyes, only finding lust and desire. "I want you…" she whispered, her finger tracing over his manhood.

Luffy unbuckled his pants slowly and Nami pulled her panties down. They didn't even care about their other garments. Nami shuddered when she felt his tip rubbing her entrance. She did know the first time hurt… But did Luffy know?

"G…Go slow…" murmured Nami. Luffy nodded, ignoring she gave a demand. He forgave her. Luffy entered slowly, like she said. Nami whimpered. She didn't want him to know it hurts. He was going to feel guilty forever! Nami almost yelped when Luffy finally slid his whole length in her.

"Nghh… Tight…" he murmured. Nami didn't move and she hoped he wouldn't move now or look at her face, since her tears could betray her… Now was a bad timing… Luffy looked at Nami and got enchanted by her bosom, which slightly rose and fell with each breath.

Nami looked at Luffy and smiled. "See something you like?"

"Hell yeah…" he said "Euhm, I mean: Yeah…"

Nami smiled and moved her hips a bit, making Luffy grunt.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Nami seductive.

Luffy grinned and moved a bit. He pulled back slightly but shoved it in again. Nami moaned and sighed in satisfaction. She was happy the pain subsided fast. Luffy smiled hearing her sigh.

He kept repeating the same act, and she moaned again. "Luffy… Faster…" Luffy pumped a bit faster, making her moan more.

Nami moved her hips in his rhythm, making him moan with her. Luffy kept saying 'I love you' over and over again, and Nami moaned in response. She wished she could say something back, but she can't for he's making her go crazy. Nami moaned harder when Luffy pumped faster.

"Luffy! Don't…Aah! Too fast!" moaned Nami. Luffy buried his head in the pillow next to her neck.

"Sorry… I can't…" he murmured still going the same pace.

"G…Go slower… I'm going to c…Aah! Come otherwise!" begged Nami. Luffy frowned and bit into Nami's pillow. "P…Please!" Luffy bit on his lip. He really tried… But it was so hard…

Nami grasped Luffy's hair and with the other hand her sheets. Her back arched when she already came to her climax. She moaned hard, not even caring if the others would hear it. Luffy kept going, making Nami go crazy again. Luffy positioned himself different, making Nami sit on his lap and ride him. Luffy put his hands on her waist and helped her back on rhythm.

"Hmm, Nami faster…" he hummed. Nami smiled. She had the lead. She was so going to play with him… On a mean way, that is. She moved her hips so, that the tip almost went out of her. She slammed fast back, making Luffy gasp. She did it again.

"N…Nami…" he grunted. "P…Please…"

Nami chuckled in his ear "What 'please', captain?"

"Please, go faster…" he seethed. Nami moved her hips a bit up and down.

"Say the magic word~" she smiled. Luffy grunted irritated. How much he wanted to lay her down and just go his pace… But he didn't

"What?" he asked. Nami chuckled. She went closer to his ear and whispered. Luffy's eyes widened. "No… I'm not- aah…" Nami moved her hips again."Aah, Nami… Please…"

"Say it~"

"…." He tried not to moan while Nami smiled. She moved her hips again, again the tip out and slamming back. "P…Please… Go… Faster, cmurmur,"

"What~?" she asked, slamming her hips. Luffy grunted hard.

"Please, go faster, _captain_!" he seethed. Nami giggled. She knew how much Luffy would hate it to call a nakama from his crew 'captain'.

"Ok~" She moved her hips fast, making Luffy moan in bliss. She finally did what he wanted… After being called 'captain', that is… She went faster and Luffy's lips caught Nami's. Luffy and Nami moaned in unison when they felt something built inside them.

"N…Nami, I-"

"Uh!" cut Nami off, not forgetting something.

"_Captain_…" he seethed mad "I…I'm going… T… That thingie…"

"Going to come." She smiled. Luffy nodded with a long moan. "Me too…" she whimpered. Luffy positioned himself like the beginning, on top of Nami. Nami gave a long moan when he went fast again. Luffy felt Nami's wall tighten around him and he moaned more.

Luffy went faster, making Nami moan again. He couldn't take it anymore, she was just too tight. He clenched his teeth and eyes shut. Both yelled each others names as they came. After he finished he pulled out of her with a relieved sigh. Nami smiled the equally smile Luffy wore on his face. He looked at his lover and pouted.

"Never again…" he murmured.

Nami chuckled knowing he was referring to the 'captain'. "Who knows…" Luffy grabbed the sheets and pulled it over them.

"Never…" he murmured. His eyes closed as she kissed his forehead and brushed the plastered hair from his forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower." said Nami. Luffy nodded still with his eyes closed. "And you too." Luffy smiled this time with closed eyes and nodded.

-xxxxxxxx-

It was time for lunch… Nami and Luffy entered the dining room with a nervous frown. Nobody looked at them and the said couple didn't look at anybody. They sat down, but Nami almost yelped.

"Nami-swan! I've made something special for you!" the cook sung. Nami and Luffy looked at him and blinked. Sanji looked at Luffy and Luffy yelped "Shitty captain, we need some fish." He said

Usopp looked up hearing that "Ne, Luffy! Let's fish after lunch!" he beamed. The couple looked at Usopp and blinked.

They turned to Robin "Ne, Nami-san, can you help me with the laundry after lunch?" she smiled. The couple looked at each other this time. What happened?

"Yea, sure…" One replied to Usopp and one replied to Robin. Both nakama's smiled and went further with what they were doing. Usopp was playing with some equipments and Robin was reading.

Sanji put the plates on the table and everyone ate. Luffy took a little meat from someone, watching how far he could go. On the contrary, it was just the same like it always used to be. They slapped Luffy's hand away and scowled. Nami looked at all the nakama. Did she just dream that Luffy told them they were dating? She ate further while keeping an eye on everyone.

-xxxxxxx-

Laundry… Something Nami wasn't quite happy with. Not the fact she had to do it, but with who… It was very quite between the two female friends as they folded their clothes. They never talked while doing the laundry, but this was an unbearable silence… For Nami. She sighed and Robin hummed.

"Ne, Ro-" "Since when?" said both in unison. Nami looked at Robin with a cocked eyebrow

"Since when?" repeated Nami confused.

"Yes. Since when are you two dating?" she asked matter-of-factly. Nami blushed and looked away. Robin smiled at her shyness.

"It happened… A week ago? At the aquariumroom… And it slowly grew…" she murmured.

Robin smiled. "I'm very happy for you." Nami looked at her and smiled. "The others are too. Sanji really had and have to get used to it, but that's all. It's just since…" Nami's expression turned serious "Since we splitted up… We thought Luffy was less happy, but you are the cure." She smiled. Nami smiled too and nodded.

"And we just pretend you guys didn't had sex just now." She added bluntly after some time. Nami turned crimson red and folded her clothes fast. Robin laughed. It was quiet again, but Nami didn't mind it this time…

-xxxxxxx-

Usopp and Luffy were fishing. Luffy looked at his rod with his tongue sticking out. How many fishes are they going to catch? Usopp looked with half lidded eyes at his captain. 'Captain and Navigator, huh?' he thought 'Sounds good enough.' He didn't have to ask anything. He was curious though, but he could talk to Robin later.

-xxxxxxxx-

It was the next day. Everyone was very tired. Sanji walked towards the women quarter with a plate with food for Nami. He looked at the door and frowned. 'Seriously?' he thought.

"They are sleeping." Sanji looked up and saw Robin sitting with a book with her legs over the railing. He frowned. "Only sleeping." She chuckled. Sanji nodded and put the plate down next to the door. He walked back towards his kitchen and Robin turned the next page with a smile which could be matched with Sanji's smile. They were truly happy and the note on the door already describes it…

_Don't disturb us~__

* * *

_

**The end ^^ Hope you liked it =P seriously, they are just sleeping, nothing more**…


End file.
